Pure Deception
by YourSimpleWallflower
Summary: Viliette Baggott has always been a logical person; take it from somebody who's been with her since she was born! Vil hates the idea of anything supernatural, yet her family and her are aware that extraordinary things happen when she's upset. So what do they do when a weird man from, "Hogwarts," shows up claiming one of them is a witch? They send her sister of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"One of them is a hag?"

* * *

"Val?"

Looking up from the papers spred over my desk, I turned my head over my shoulder, noticing my sister standing in the middle of my doorway.

"What?"

Velma was leaning with one hand at the edge of the doorway, looking like she'd just gotten out of the shower. Half of her black hair was all brushed out while the other parts were still tangled with knots. Her left hand kept tapping a small brush against her side, and her nightgown already had been soaked around her neck. "You know where Viliette is?" she asked.

"Probably in her room," I replied, turning in my chair to face her directly so I could stop straining my neck. "Are Mum and Da still out in the living room?"

"Yeah, they're still expecting somebody," she said, leaning even more against the side of the doorway. "They got a letter this time."

"About school?"

"Yep," Velma replied, giving a small shrug. "I doubt it'll be any different, though."

"You're probably right," I muttered, glancing down at the ground before hearing my sister shut the door.

I twisted myself back around to face my desk again, where half of my papers still had only half-finished doodles on them. As much as I wanted to focus on them, though, my brain started thinking about other stuff (Thanks to my sister for reminding me) and school wasn't really a subject I enjoyed.

Our parents would _always_ do this . . .they would get some kind of call or letter recommending a school for us, and they always invited an adult from there if they weren't already visiting. Both Mum and Dad would act interested and would send us off for about two weeks, before cutting the whole thing off and then telling us some stupid excuse.

_"I'm sorry deary but we can't afford it."_

_"That schools not appropriate for you."_

_"No you don't want to go there, there's too many bugs outside!"_

And now, it was about to happen _all _over again.

With the three of us being triplets, our parents could barely keep track of us as it was. Having_ three_ eleven-year-old girls in the house? They could barely remember whose grades were whose, who was interested in what. . .

Of course, lucky for them we weren't _identical _triplets; that would just be chaos.

"Valarie!"

My head shot around to see both Velma _and _Viliette both rush into my room. Vel's hair was completely brushed out now, while Viliette was borrowing her comb to fix up hers. I gazed at them for a moment. Had I really been thinking long enough for the both of them to show up again? _Either that or my sisters secretly have portals hidden around the house, _I told myself.

"Val, guess what?" Viliette said, before holding up some scrap of paper in her hand. "Mum said that we can read the letter."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeppo-deppo," Velma rhymed, walking in before sitting right down on my bed, with Vil following her.

"Alright," I said, picking up one of the drawings I made and crumbling it into a ball. As I stood up from my chair, I tossed it to the trash-bin in the corner of the room.

And missed.

"So what does it say?" I asked, forgetting about the lonely piece of paper that didn't make it.

"Take a look," Velma said, handing the note to Vil so she could hold it out in front of all of us. I leaned my head in to get a close look at it, and it took a minute before I was able to read the handwriting.

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Baggott;**

**We have been informed of you and believe that your child(ren) may be eligible for our school. We will be sending a representative to your address in order to discuss the matter. You will find that our school is highly recommended by many, and we will be pleased to have your child(ren) attend. More will be mentioned in time.**

**Our spokesman (Professor Longbottom) will arrive whatever time you recommend, and we look forward to seeing you.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Well this is weird." My sister Vil muttered, leaning back and drooping her hand down to lay the letter against her leg.

"It doesn't really say much," Velma pointed out while giving a small shrug. I was about to say something, but I wasn't fast enough to beat Vel as she picked up the letter and held it up again. "Look at this though . . . Long. Bottom. Professor _Long-Bottom!" _she joked, enhancing the space between the two parts of the name.

_Oh gosh_, I thought, feeling my mouth start to pull into a smile.

At first I hadn't even _noticed _the name, but the more my sister said it, the more funny it got. Long-bottom! "How could a bottom be long, though?" I chuckled. A picture settled in my mind of just what that kind of bottom would look like.

I could see a tall, fancy-dressed man standing up straight, while his buttox reached out behind him like an ironing board.

"Maybe it stretches?" Viliette joked.

The fancy-man in my head then shifted his bottom so that it stretched even longer, and started doing loopdy-loops and spinning, going this-way-and-that. "Oi, come back here!" the man shouted, grabbing a hold of his outstretched cheeks as he started pulling it back like a rope. I covered my mouth, trying my best to hold in all the laughter that was building up.

"Haha a stretchable bottom, what would you even _do_ with one?" Velma laughed.

After a minute or two of giggling about the name, we all quieted down. Somebody was ringing the doorbell now, and with my room set up right above the front door, we could definitely hear it.

I twisted around to crawl over to the window placed above my pillows. Peering down to our front yard, I could barely see the edge of a figure standing in the very front of the door. Out in the road, the streetlamps dimly lit up the houses and driveways, but there wasn't a car in sight.

"That must be the person," Vel said, bouncing off of my bed and standing up to face us. "Come on, let's go listen!"

"In our pajamas?" I asked, because with the three of us being dressed in our nightwear, there was _no way _I was going out there!

Really, unless it was a family member or a friend staying the night, I never wanted _anyone_ to see me prepping up for bed; and I never had any friends over, anyways, so that just left the family members. For some random stranger to see me in a nightgown, though?

Just. . . no.

Just no.

Awkward.

It would just be plain awkward.

"They're not gonna see us, Valarie!" Velma pointed out. "We're just gonna hide down at the staircase."

"Good idea!" Viliette smiled and got up. "We'll be able to hear them from there."

_"_Okay then," I agreed, getting off of my bed as my two sisters quietly made their way towards my door. I softly walked behind them, but stopped when I was about to pass by my garbage-bin. Seeing the sad, lonely _failure _of a drawing, I reached down and tossed it in before I left.

"Shhh, we gotta be quiet," Velma whispered over her shoulder.

"Don't say, 'shh,' Vel," Vil whispered back at her. "You're the only one talking. . ."

"I said _sssshhhhh!_"

"_Ssshhh yourself."_

_The both of you need to stop! _I thought, but it back. The last thing I wanted right now was to get caught-up in this little _thing _they had right now.

By the time we'd reached the bottom of the staircase, I peered from behind Vel and Vil, and saw our mother let the stranger in, while our father sat down on the couch. Both of them were dressed up in jackets like they were ready for an interview.

"Ah, so you must be the Professor?" our mother greeted him as he walked in through the doorway. The man was round-faced and slightly-chubby, with faint blond-colored hair. I couldn't tell what kind of outfit he was wearing, but it looked professional.

"Oh yes, so I assume I'm at the right house, then," he replied. The man began turning his head to view our house a bit, so the three of us hid back on the staircase for a short time before we heard our mother talk again.

"Oh come on and sit down, Mr. Longbottom."

Again, we looked over the edge of the wall at the bottom of the staircase, and saw the Professor sit on the chair in the corner of the room, while Mum and Da were both on the couch to the side. "Thank you," Mr. Longbottom politely said. "Now, about our school, we-"

"Well we really want to hear more before sending our daughters off to it," our Da interrupted him.

"Well you see. . . there's a world outside of yours that you're not entirely aware of," he said hesitantly. "It will take some time to explain our, 'community,' as you might put it."

"Okay, _what_ are you talking about?"

Mr. Longbottom let out a sigh, before laying one of his arms across his lap. "To put it this way. . . One of your daughters is a witch."

"Wait, a what?" our dad muttered.

"You're saying that one of them is a _hag?_" Mum questioned him, giving a supicoius-and-rude look to him.

"No, that's not what I mean," the man assured them calmy. "I mean an _actual _witch."

"So like, someone who casts spells?"

"And can curse things?"

"Who has a wand?"

"That can fly and disquise herself?"

"With a broomstick and everything?"

"Well, technically-"

"So you're being _serious?_"

"_Yes,_ I'm being serious!" the Professor stated, becoming irritated by all of the comments they were making. "A genuine. Magical. Witch! That should sum it up for you. . . a witch, simple as that."

A dead silence filled the air for a moment. Nobody would make a single sound. There was a short moment that Mr. Longbutt broke it by mumbling, "I'll let you take it in for a bit," but after that the silence just lingered around us. Neither of my sisters whispered anything, and I just stood there, waiting for somebody to make a move.

That was when our dad decided to mumble something to our mum, and we could just barely hear him say;

"I think this guy's on crack. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Grab your pixie dust."

* * *

Okay, well I had _no clue _what in the world, 'crack,' was. . .

But judging from how Mr. Longbottom responded, it probably wasn't the best thing to say;

"Look, I know you're going to have a hard time believing this," the Professor added, and frowned. "And for the record, I _did _hear that."

"Alright, we don't have time for this," our mum stated, standing up from the seat. "I mean, can you _believe _this rubbish, Drew?" she chortled, gesturing at the man. "Witches, magic? This is just _ridiculous!"_

"I wouldn't make any assumptions if I were you, Mrs. Baggott," Longbutt grumbled. He still looked calm, but something about the tone of his voice told me that he was getting a bit irritated.

"No, we're _not _sending our daughters off to some wizard-school-whatever-you-call-it." Our Da rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if he actually felt sorry for the man. "Why don't you just, you know, _fly off on your magic broom? _Or, oh wait! Why don't we all take a ride on some flying unicorn instead?"

Yep, I knew my Mum and Da, and I could tell that now, they were just making fun of him.

"Now hold on-"

"Come on Lindsey, let's go grab our pixie-dust!" our Dad suggested to our Mum in the most taunting way possible.

The Professor let out another sigh, and rested his head in his hand. "Look, I can _prove _to you that this isn't some joke," he declared, before reaching in some pocket of his and taking out some kind of smooth wooden stick. Mr. Longbottom stood up and walked over to the doorway, before turning around and pointing it at one of the smallest objects in the house.

It was a black beanie that our Dad always wore over his scraggly hair, and was laid on the kitchen counter all the way across from where the man stood.

"Where'd you get that, the mall?" Or Mum said sarcastically.

"He probably had it shoved up his ass the whole time. . . "

"Alright, _that's enough." _

Vel, Vil, and I, all leaned further out to get a better view. Even though both my sisters were probably waiting for him to fail, I was waiting for something else.

The truth was, I actually _wanted _to see him cast a spell. I knew it was stupid for me to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. Just _imagine _if it actually _worked! _Whatever he was about to do, just wonder if it was all true; magic, wizards, maybe even dragons! _Come on, please work, _I begged inside my head.

Anything weird, anything magic. . . just _anything _out of the ordinary, please, just let me see it. . . just let it happen.

_Come on, work!_

"Accio!"

"Ha, accio, is that some-"

Our Da stopped mid-sentence though, as suddenly something whisked right past them right into the Professor's hand. Both of our parents froze, and I felt myself holding my breath at what I saw.

He was _holding _it! He was _actually holding it!_

_"_That was _incredible!" _I shouted, bouncing out from our hiding spot and rushing over to him. "How'd you _do_ that?!" I exclaimed.

"Valarie, get away from that. . . that _thing,_" our Mum ordered, glaring at the Professor as if he was some sort of disgrace, now. "_Get away from that freak!"_

"Freak? That was _amazing!" _I stared at the beanie he had in his hand, and looking up at him, I saw the man give me a friendly, pleased smile.

"Ah, so who are you?"

"I'm Valarie," I replied, still grinning as I lightly bounced on my feet. I'd already forgotten all about my nightgown; about the school, about my sisters, about whatever, 'crack,' was. Everything. To be honest, I didn't even care anymore.

We had a wizard in our house.

A _real _wizard!

_And he was right in front of me!_

"Get back here-"

"Hey!" I whined, feeling my arm get yanked back by our Dad and stumbling backwards.

"Get out of our house." Mum glowered at him.

"You haven't even let m-"

"I'm going to call the police unless you get out of our house,_ now_."

"And _give me that shit back!"_

Our Dad let go of my arm to march over to Mr. Longbottom and snatch his beanie back. The Professor did nothing about it, but refused to step out of the house. "Now stop- I'm _not _a freak," he retorted. "If you would just quit acting like-"

"Why should we listen to _you?_" Mum snapped.

"_If you would just quit acting like a bunch of bloody bastards!" _he repeated, folding his arms. "Then can I just _explain _to you how all of this stuff works?"

_"_Ugh,_ fine!" _our Mum grumbled, folding her arms in return. Once she did, she turned around to face me. "Valarie, go back up to your room."

"But-"

"Go back up there, _now!_" she ordered. "We'll call you and your sisters down when ready."

_"Fine," _I sighed, letting my arms droop down in disappointment. I held my left arm to my side as I walked back over to the staircase, repeatedly glancing back at the man and the wand he held. He gave a look, before respectfully sitting back down, and Mum and Da both followed his act.

_Phuoy, _I thought, stepping up the staircase. Right as I turned the corner, though, I felt another person yank my arm out of nowhere. "Oww!" I gasped, getting pulled right into Velma's room. I was thrown right inside, and spun around to see Velma shut the door behind her.

"What were you _thinking?!" _she snapped.

"Didn't you see-"

"Yeah, we _did," _Viliette explained, and I turned my head to see her sitting right on top of Velma's bed. She'd let her hair down from the bun she had tied up, and so now it looked all swirly and wavy. _Lucky jerk. _Why did she and Vel have to get the pretty hair? How come I couldn't have hair like that, too?

"Val, are you _crazy? _That guy made the hat move _by itself! _How could you be so. . . so _happy?_"

"Because it was _amazing, _wasn't it?" I replied, and my expression gained a smile again as I remembered how it flew all the way across from the other side of the house. . .

Wow, a real wizard.

I still just couldn't believe it.

The odds of meeting an _actual wizard!_

"It's creepy, that's what it is," Viliette mumbled, holding her arms together while staring at the ground with a disgusted expression on her face. "It's just. . . just, _not right."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Seriously, I didn't get _what _everyone's problem was. _Am I the only one who's excited about this? _Vel and Vil both just seemed scared, and were acting like they wanted nothing to do with it. Well, Velma always was a bit stubborn, but Viliette? Maybe she just had a hard time taking it in?

"Look, maybe you just-"

"It's _not natural!_" she screamed, jumping right off of the bed and clenching her fists together. "It's demonic and weird, it's _not amazing _Val! Don't you get it!"

"Whoa. . . okay, Vil-" Velma muttered, raising her hands up. We both looked at her, and her breathing was starting to become heavier and faster. I couldn't tell if she was getting scared, or angry, or what.

Either way, it was definitely scaring us.

"There's a monster standing _right inside our house!" _she shouted, now clenching her teeth together. "It's _not _incredible, it's _not human, _it's just sick and wrong!"

"Well, she's pretty much right." Velma shrugged.

"Vilie-"

"_Ach!_"

Out of nowhere, we heard all of the lights in the room shatter. The three of us let out small screams and yelps as everything went dark.

_Crap I can't see _anything!My hands instantly raised up as a reaction, and I turned around to reach for the doorknob- wherever it was.

"Really, Vil? _Again_?" I heard Vel's voice complained through the blackness.

"You think _I _caused that?"

"Come on, we all know the only time stuff like this happens is when you're mad or scared!"

"Hey I'm not one of them you-"

"Quit _lying _to yourself, Vil!"

A momentary silence lingered for a little bit, until Velma decided to keep talking. "He said that one of us is a witch, so if anybody is, it's probably you."_  
_

_Aha! _

I (finally) managed to open up the door, and was relieved when I noticed that the rest of the lights weren't out. "Hey-"

Before I could even say anything, Vel and Viliette both rushed out the door, and I followed right behind them. We all paused for a little bit, until the sound of footsteps came from the stairway, and that was when both Mum and Dad showed up. "Into one of the rooms, _now," _they said. They both instantly began heading towards Vil's room, and closed the door.

_Jeez, what's with the doors? _I wondered. It wasn't like the Professor was going to come up and overhear us; besides, what was the problem with him hearing us anyways? It wasn't like we had anything to hide, anyways.

"So. . . turns out this whole wizard-community is _real,_" Da awkwardly said. "And we all know that Viliette would be the one we'd have to send."

"You can't make me leave with that. . . that. . ."

"Now stop it Viliette, you're being _way _too selfish right now!" Mum yelled at her. "We need _somebody _to go. Just think about it." She exchanged a glance with Dad. "If one of you brings back all this magic-junk or whatever, just _think _of what we could do with it!"

"We'd have _so much money, _we wouldn't have to pay for food, or anything!"

"Besides, what if we exposethese freaks, too?"

"Just get it all on camera! We'd be millionaires!"

"No, I'm _not going!" _Viliette shoved past them and stormed out of her own room, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't expect me to, either," Velma said, opening the door back up and walking out, just as Viliette did, but a lot calmer.

"What's their problem?_" _I muttered. I didn't get _what _the big deal was about all of this. If _I _was the magic one, I'd leave in a heartbeat!

"Fine then . . ." our Mum grumbled, folding her arms. "I can't believe how selfish they are! It's all because of their cousin. . . I should sue him for this."

"We could send Valarie."

_Yes, yes! _I thought excitedly, but trying to hide that, I just casually shrugged. _Please send me though! _So what if I wasn't magic? Maybe I could find some way to fake it? Oh, no _wait! _What if there was some way that I could actually _gain _powers? That'd be the best!

"Valarie, you better grab your pixie-dust, because you're going whether you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Pfft, talk about useless!"

* * *

"Okay, so you _do _have your camera with you?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good, now remember don't get caught up with this stuff!" Dad instantly told me, sounding a bit anxious. "If you see anything just take a photo, or better yet some videos would be nice."_  
_

"Yep, we'll need all of the evidence we can get."

Rolling my eyes at this, I turned around to walk towards my bedroom door again, leaving my parents behind as I closed it behind me. _What's up with them? _They were going through all of these, 'instructions,' with me, but they were practically pointless. I mean, if it was an actual school, they'd most likely give us safety-instructions anyways, right? And what was all this hype about exposing them?_  
_

Okay, I was definitely going to bring back photos, but just to prove to them they're wrong.

Really, it wasn't like they performed some _sacred _rituals or anything, and besides, I was still eleven. What kind of school would hurt an eleven-year-old and get away with it? Not to mention that my sister Vil was (supposedly) a witch too, and _she _never did anything weird or creepy!_  
_

Well, occasionally things, 'unnatural,' would happen, but we never bothered to look for an explanation. Like that time our dog had ripped apart her favorite toy from when she was little. Viliette just started screaming, and before anybody could react, our dog just smashed right into the wall.

It was in the living room, too, so the whole family had seen it.

_Alright, focus, _I told myself, stepping over to my bed where my suitcase was. I'd packed it just two nights ago, and now was the day that I had to leave. Apparently, Mr. Longbottom had promised to help me get all the supplies I needed, including a uniform. I still needed to bring my own clothes, though, so I had all of my favorite ones all packed up (Along with a few other things.)

Everything was ready, all I had to do now was wait until eleven.

That gave me a whole hour left.

"Wow," I muttered, sitting down with my elbows on my legs and pressing my hands against my cheeks. I still just couldn't believe it, let alone _wait _for it. The first night after the Professor had left, I could barely even sleep. Who could? After seeing somebody cast a spell like that? It was replaying in my head over and over again, and I just couldn't get it off my mind.

Then yesterday, half of the time Velma was all flustered about it and kept on blabbering about how freaky and wrong it was. Meanwhile Viliette wouldn't even talk. All she did was just sit around, and I think she probably looked herself in the mirror about thirty times. Not to mention she was avoiding us a lot, too. There were a couple of times where she talked with Vel, but not me at all.

Maybe it was just because I was so happy about it? I didn't know. All Vel told me was that, "It's just weird to like things like that, it's like you're worshiping a demon or something."

Of course, I didn't see how it was demonic or anything.

I mean, all he did was make a hat fly, but that was just my opinion I guessed.

Before another thought came to me, though, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

The doorknob began to twist, and the door swung open to show somebody I didn't expect at all.

"Arthur?!"

"Hey Val, missed me?"

It was our cousin from Mum's side of the family; Arthur Lindsen. He was both a tall and chubby guy with a young look to his face. Arthur was about nineteen by now, but he always came to visit us. Especially since the three of us never had a solid education; he would always be the one teaching us lessons. Without him, we'd probably be as smart as a couple of second-graders right now.

"Wher. . . well, yeah!" I answered him, standing up from the bed and walking over to give him a hug.

"Hey, so I hear you're leaving to Hogwarts," he asked looking down at me, his smile fading to a serious expression.

"Oh, er. . . yeah," I muttered, letting go of him and taking one step back. I part of me began to feel a bit nervous . . . I mean, I didn't know how my cousin was going to react to all of this! What if he was just as edgy about it as Vil was? I couldn't let that 'thing,' happen between me and Arther, too. "So, you don't think I'm _weird _or anything like that, right?" I muttered.

My cousin just gave a simple blink in my direction, before sighing through his nostrils and leaning against the wall. "Look, Val, I know you're excited about all of this, but. . . well, you're _not _the magic one in the family, it's-"

"I know it's not me," I interrupted him, stating it plain and simple while rocking my head forwards and back. Although a part of me _wanted _to believe I was, I already knew I wasn't. _Hopefully there'll be some way to turn me into a witch, though._ After I'd interrupted him, though, I saw him flinch and give me a both surprised-and-confused expression.

_Wait a minute . . . _I thought, suddenly realizing just what Arthur had pointed out.

"Wait, so how do you know?" I asked him, pointing my finger up at him. "Did. . . you know, this whole time?"

A small pause filled the air for a moment as I watched my cousin bite the inside of his cheek before actually speaking up. "That Viliette was a witch? . . . Yes, I've known for a while now."

"Well then why did you never say anything?"

"Val, you don't understand. Usually, the birth of any magical student is recorded. . . Vil's wasn't. The only reason I found out about it was from spending time with all of you."

"So, does that mean. . . you're one of them too?"

"Well, technically yes?" he chuckled. "I. . . sort of dropped-out I guess you could say."

"So does that mean I'll be able to go, too?"

"Val, I _know _you're really into all of this, but-"

"Well it's not like Viliette's gonna go!" I pointed out. "She's been acting weird ever since that Professor Longbutt showed up."

"Professor _Longbutt?" _he repeated, before letting out a laugh. "You mean Longbottom?"

"Well yeah, him."

"Look, I know Viliette isn't interested in going-"

"Exactly!" I interrupted him. "That's why you should let me go!"

"It's not that easy, Valarie!"

"What do you mea-"

"I mean they don't just let some muggle in right out of the blue," he stated. "Besides, have of the charms around there are suppose to prevent muggles from even finding it."

"Wait, what's a muggle suppose to be?" I asked, raising my eyebrow up. "Is that some kind of troll or something?"

"No, a muggle is a word for a none-magic being."

"So like, human? Right?"

"No, wizards count as humans too."

"Oh. . ."

"Personally, I try to stay out of any wizard-biz. It's too much trouble in my opinion, and it would be a lot of trouble for you."

"So, are you going to tell them?"

Author folded his arms together, and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to stop you. . ."

"Really?" I hollered, with a wide grin spreading over my face. "Thank you so much Art! Thank you!" I pulled my arms up and began bouncing on the balls of my feet. "You'll really let me go?"

"Well, not to disappoint you, but you probably won't make it that far anywys." Arther shrugged again, and gave a small, sypathetic smile. "Just, promise me one thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do or find that's magic, just. . . don't show it to Aunt Lindsey and Uncle Drew, alright?"

"But they-"

"They think they're _so clever; _thinking that they can just expose all of this. It's ridiculous, I think they should be obliviated, truthfully."

My mouth shut closed before I could say anything else. I was about to ask him what, "obliviated," meant, but I figured I wouldn't want to know. Cousin Art did have a point, though. I didn't feel too good about this, 'expose,' stuff, either. . . but, I still wanted to bring the cameras, though. _Maybe I could just ask the Professor?_

That seemed like a good idea, actually.

I could just ask that Professor Longbottom if I could bring a camera with me. What harm could a camera do, anyways?

* * *

_Different P.O.V._

I stood there, leaning against the wall in the dining room while listening to the two of them talk in the kitchen. From the moment their conversation had started, I knew what it was all about, and I wanted to hear what they had to say about it.

"I'm really worried about him, Neil," the woman said to him, followed by the sound of the fridge door being shoved closed. "It's a miracle we actually got him in."

"I know, I just hope he doesn't mess this up. He doesn't know how lucky he is," my dad replied to her, and I raised my eyebrow as I listened more to their conversation.

"Well he's really smart, it's just. . . I don't want him to have any trouble," Mum added, definitely showing the concern in her tone of voice.

_Wow, _I thought, rolling my eyes up to look at the ceiling. They were _still _fretting about him? Honestly, of course he was going to have trouble! I didn't get why they even tried. Sure, it was cute that they were going to send my brother to school with me, but. . . I mean, what good would it do? Odds were he was just going to get bullied.

And they expected me to watch out for him?

Pfft, talk about_ useless! _Even if I did stand up for him, it wasn't like it would do any good. I knew at least half of the people in that school, and when they met my brother, things definitely weren't going to be easy for him. It was sad, really. Sad and stupid that he'd have to go through this. Why couldn't he just be sent to a normal school?

Sure, it was cool that he was so interested in it, and I agreed that it would be great education-wise. Socially, though? They were better off sending him to Gringotes! Now me, I actually did good in that school! My brother was already jealous of me, I could tell. When he ended up being treated like an outcast at the school, then he'd be even _more _upset and jealous.

It wasn't fair to him. Actually, life just wasn't fair with him in general.

"Dad! Dad!"

Suddenly from the kitchen, both of my parents went quiet, and the front door sent a harsh noise all throughout the house as it slammed shut. I snapped out of my thoughts for a moment, and looked into the kitchen to see my younger brother holding up his jacket, which looked like it was. . . wait, _melting?_

"What-the. . . how did this happen?" Da instantly demanded. "How did you get _acid _on your jacket?"

"There's some weird thing outside in the back, you guys!" the eleven-year-old exclaimed, holding his beige jacket as far away as possible. At the same time while looking disgusted, though, I could easily tell there was a highly-interested look in his eyes. "It has a whole bunch of eyeballs and _everything! _It's like this big mush of goo, and it spat at me!"

"Wait, it _spat _at you?" I laughed, leaning in from the dining-room doorway.

"Yeah!" he said, while Mum carefully took ahold of his acid-stained jacket.

"What did you do, poke it with a stick?"

"Well yeah, it's all green and has like _six eyeballs!" _I noticed his eyes widen as he described it, which told me he wasn't disgusted anymore, but just fascinated now. "It's _so gross! _You guys should see it!" _  
_

"It must be a Bundimun," our Dad stated. "If it's just one we can probably get rid of it by today."

"A Bundimun?"

"Yeah, it's probably in one of the books your sister had last year."

Everyone then looked at me, and I heaved a sigh. "Alright, I'll go get it," I moaned, turning around to head into my room. Of course Darrel wanted to read about it! I wasn't sure I'd even able to find it; that book was totally forgotten ever since last year ended. Wasn't it called, "Fantastic Beasts. something-something. . . ?"

_What's even the point? _I thought once I reached my room and walked inside. My bed was still a wreck, but apart from that everything was all set up and organized. All of my school supplies was all ready, but I still couldn't think of where I left that book I had. If I found it, I might as well give it to him, because there was no way I was going to take, "Care of Magical Creatures," again.

Not that Darrel would ever need it, either. . . odds were he wasn't even going to make it to second year, let alone third. The only way _anybody _was going to end up worse than him would be if they were a muggle, and what were the chances of that?


End file.
